


That's Some Stew

by EmerySaks7



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to a ludicrous accusation of AD porn by a reviewer. Bring on the porn, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Some Stew

_Disclaimer: Oh, please! I don't even want to own up that I wrote this! Just having a bit of fun at a reviewer's expense. C'mon. A/D porn? Really now. There's only one story out there that can truly classify as A/D porn, and I'm still in therapy for having had the misfortune of seeing it. So, here now, for your pleasure – my contribution to A/D porn! And, chocolate bars if you can reference the dialogue_.

Amelia looked up at him from beneath desire-hooded eyes. Her uniform, though badly torn, still carried a very sensual appeal, Delbert noted. The once impeccable starch-pressed collar now hung open haphazardly, affording him a view he normally only saw in his bedroom. Her fiery hair hung in disarray against her shoulders. He could see numerous tears in her pants, giving him glimpses of the skin beneath. 

"Amelia," he panted heavily, feeling his own breeches constrict. "I want you."

She brought a steady hand up to caress his face, feeling the smooth skin beneath the grime of her fingers. With loving care, she slowly pulled the ribbon holding back her lover's hair and watched as it gently cascaded against the dark blue of his overcoat before bringing her lips closer to his.

'I want you to want me."

Delbert closed his eyes and sighed against her lips. "I need you to need me."

Amelia put her hands around his neck. "I'd love you to love me."

Delbert's lips closed over hers. "I'm begging you to beg me."

"Mmm," she murmured. "Begging is nice. But you know what'd be even better –"

*Thump, thump, thump!*

Delbert shot up in bed, clutching the covers tightly to his chest. As his eyes focused on his surroundings, he could a voice shouting in the distance.

"I've told you once and I'll not tell you again, Mr. Silver! Save the flim-flam for those who cannot recognize it as such."

Captain Amelia, he realized as he took in the small room he was currently berthed in. The Legacy. They were on their way to Treasure Planet.

His breathing began to calm down, although the sweat still slowly trickled down the side of his brow. Amelia. Him. What *had* he been thinking?

He sighed, "Must have been the Orellian stew before bed last night," and reached for his pants.


End file.
